The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for controlling power in order to reduce power consumption when receiving wireless communication.
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased substantially since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. The 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post LTE system’.
The 5G communication system is considering higher frequency (mmWave) bands such as, for example, 60 GHz bands, to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease the propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna techniques are under consideration for the 5G communication systems.
In the 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-point (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G systems, frequency and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM), and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Techniques for minimizing power consumption at a receiver have been developed in communication systems. For example, since an mmwave communication system uses a high frequency of 30 GHz or 60 GHz, a low noise amplifier (LNA) having good reception performance is used due to high voltages. Such an LNA is fabricated using a chemical compound such as, for example, Gallium Arsenide (GaAs). However, despite good reception performance relative to other types of LNAs, the LNA using this type of chemical compound consumes more power. This type of LNA will be referred to as chemical compound LNA.
Among the communication systems, a wireless local area network (WLAN) communication system is a short-range communication system and thus uses a plurality of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) LNAs. Although the CMOS LNAs consume lower power and are favorable for one-chip implementation, they have low reception sensitivity relative to LNAs using a chemical compound.
Reception sensitivity is particularly significant to mobile communication systems because mobile communication is not short-range communication. Thus, most of the mobile communication systems use a chemical compound LNA that requires high supply voltage. However, a high supply voltage increases power consumption in communication equipment using a battery, such as a terminal, thus imposing many constraints on use time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.